


[kan咕]圣者渡人

by Royila



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royila/pseuds/Royila
Summary: 徐进赫似乎是个不太能喝酒的人。金泰相这么想着，小心翼翼地看着徐进赫已经微红的双颊。他向来喜欢可爱的，有点肉的男孩子，没什么比迷迷糊糊的弟弟更可爱的了。
Relationships: Seo "Kanavi" Jin-hyeok/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang





	[kan咕]圣者渡人

徐进赫似乎是个不太能喝酒的人。

金泰相这么想着，小心翼翼地看着徐进赫已经微红的双颊。他向来喜欢可爱的，有点肉的男孩子，没什么比迷迷糊糊的弟弟更可爱的了。

他见过很多人喝醉，不得不承认徐进赫有着绝好的酒品，醉了以后也不会大喊大叫，做些奇怪的举动，只是说话拖长了一些语调，说韩语更是变得有点像撒娇。

“哥，我好晕。”徐进赫的一只胳膊搭在他肩膀上，但也没太用力，只是靠着他，把他半搂在怀里。

这次算是两只队伍的聚餐，先去吃饭，后来转战了ktv，中途有几个人先回去了。聚会接近尾声时，已经凌晨时分了。

lvmao已经张罗着结了账，安排着几个还有一丝神智的人打车送其他人回去，这位京东的辅助无论在赛场内外，都显得体贴而可靠。  
金泰相不知怎么开口，按理说徐进赫应该和他们回基地的，但是lvmao好像遗忘了角落里的两个人。他们俩只是互相靠着站在那里，在昏黄的路灯下，上海清凉的夜风吹过，把他们身上的酒气融在了一起。

过了一会儿lvmao走到了他们面前，“徐进赫是不是喝醉了？”  
金泰相看着徐进赫紧紧贴着自己，眼睛半阖着，没有回应的意思，只好点点头。  
“那inb哥送他回去吧。”lvmao好像有点好笑地看了一眼徐进赫，提出了这个建议。  
金泰相有点迷茫，是要他送徐进赫回京东基地吗？且不说他顺不顺路，凭借他的小身板，他不知道怎么拖着失去意识的徐进赫移动。  
他还没来得及提出疑问，lvmao就很坦然地留下一句，那我先走了，消失在了出租车里。

金泰相目瞪口呆地看着车开走，只来得及叹了一口气。  
“你还能走吗？”他伸手去扶住徐进赫，好像听见徐进赫口罩下发出了一个声音，他只好凑过去听。

他只听到软绵绵的一声“호텔”（酒店），看起来徐进赫确实晕的厉害，他也没本事拖着这人再去找车了，还好旁边就有一家酒店，也许凑合一晚正好。

等到终于让徐进赫安稳地躺在酒店的床上，金泰相感觉已经没了半条命了。平心而论，他都不知道自己怎么能做到的，可能和这个醉鬼还算配合有关系。

他看着徐进赫安静地阖着眼，脸颊还是红红的，头发乱糟糟的，像个可爱的毛绒小熊。他为自己的想象感到一丝好笑，给这个可爱的醉鬼倒了一杯水，就踏进了浴室。虽然他自己只喝了两杯啤酒，回来的时候却全身都染上了酒气，被熏得好像也微醺了。

金泰相裹着浴袍出来的时候，意外地看见徐进赫半坐了起来，靠着床头，刚给他倒满的水杯已经空了。  
“你醒了吗？”他拿过杯子，再次倒好了水，安稳地放在床头柜上，正准备朝自己的床走过去，却被抓住了手腕。  
“怎么了吗，”金泰相歪着头看着躺在床上的徐进赫，像是想从他的表情里寻找一丝线索，“不舒服吗？”  
“inb哥，”那个可爱的醉鬼皱着眉头，手却缓缓用力，让金泰相坐在了他的床边，“好难受啊。”  
并没有多想，金泰相探过身去，用额头贴住了徐进赫的前额，小时候他妈妈就会这样给他测体温，那时候他经常生病，但是妈妈凉凉的额头却成了他童年为数不多的快乐记忆。  
徐进赫的额头有点发热，但算不上烫，他松了一口气，准备站起来，却被徐进赫的手压住了他的背脊，贴着薄薄的浴袍，抚摸着他，带着酒气的喘息呼在他脸上，勾得他身体里的血液上涌了。  
他想起身，也想质问，逃离这个人，但他不知被什么震慑住了，让他平时善辩的唇舌说不出一句话了，让他的四肢凝固了，只有一颗心在砰砰地乱跳着。  
徐进赫的脸错开了一点，温热的气息又拂过了他敏感的耳朵，还是那句黏黏糊糊的话，“好难受啊，哥哥。”他的下半身贴着金泰相的大腿，轻轻磨蹭了一下，又一下，热度好像顺着他的腿，流入了他的四肢百骸，让他浑身发起了软。  
没等他回过神来，一只手已经解开了他松松垮垮的浴袍，探向了他的已经微微抬头的勃起。那只曾经握着鼠标，在赛场上杀戮的手，温柔地握住了他渗出液体的阴茎。  
徐进赫的手只全力地讨好着他，一边掠夺他的唇舌，他被吻地喘不上气，血液涌上脸颊，腰也软得无法从徐进赫身上离开了，只是伏在那人身上，爽得有些发晕。缺乏经验的中单很快就高潮了，射出来的时候他的舌头还被吸吮着，津液淌下他的下颚，只发得出一声破碎的喘息。

还未从高潮中缓过神来，徐进赫搂住他，在狭窄的单人床上翻了身，分开了他的双腿俯身进去，身体覆在了他身上。徐进赫还穿着得十分整齐，只是t恤有一点皱，而他已经浑身赤裸了。年轻的打野用唇舌去逗弄他的乳头，他发出了一声像是哽住了的呜咽，小巧的乳头却诚实地挺立着，泛着被疼爱过的水光。  
金泰相不由自主地用膝盖去蹭着徐进赫的腰，借着酒店的床头灯，他看到徐进赫看他的目光，那是全然清醒的，却又疯狂的，令他畏惧的眼神。他想起来眼前的年轻人，已是赛场上人人忌惮的肉食性打野，凶狠而充满野心。经常有人说打野风格就是选手自我的折射，这样富有侵略性的风格绝非一个温吞的人所能驾驭。但在金泰相心里，他总觉得徐进赫还是刚认识的时候，软软地叫他inb哥的男孩子，年轻的打野好像只在他面前收敛了凶残的野性。他原本以为那是对他的信赖，现在却体会到那是盯紧猎物时的蛰伏。  
徐进赫的一根手指在他的后穴按压着，另一只手揉着他有些瘦削的臀。  
手指在他身体里搅动着，润滑剂带出水声。忽然他惊喘了一声，不由挺直了身体。徐进赫会意，用一种折磨人的精准反复摩擦着那地方。金泰相大口喘着气，紧紧含住后穴里的手指，双臂像是寻求依靠一样攀上了徐进赫宽阔的肩，被分开的双腿也缠住了男人的腰磨蹭。  
徐进赫被这种微妙的讨好击中了，血液里燃烧的酒精和欲望几乎将他吞噬了。他抽出手指的时候，那人的腰肢也下意识地轻轻摆动，不舍地追逐着离去的手指。  
他总是不会让哥哥失望的，粗长的坚挺挤进了哥哥发红的后穴。身下男人只是喘息着，可以透过唇齿看见一点嫣红的软舌，赤裸白皙的双腿环着他，被填满的小穴甜蜜而温驯地裹紧他，随着呼吸轻轻抽动着缩紧，好像有意识一样吸吮着他敏感的勃起。  
徐进赫捉住了他的舌尖，用力吸吮着，凶狠地吻他，贯穿他的身体。  
“ka…kanavi…啊…”金泰相在亲吻的间隙，发出模糊的呻吟，徐进赫几乎要微笑了，他或许想起了他从游戏里听到金泰相叫他的时候，看直播的时候听到金泰相偶尔提他的时候，又或者通过双排好友的麦克风，听到金泰相喊他的时候。  
金泰相抱着他，叫他名字的时候。

金泰相只觉得难以承受，年轻人的体力好得不像个电竞选手，还有些不知从哪儿学来的技巧，身体里的阴茎抵着他的前列腺，一只手还在他的小腹上按压，从内外同时摩擦着他最敏感的地方。  
“不要，那里…”他哭喊出来，从没体会过的剧烈快感冲刷着他，他无处可逃，只能喘息着，全身绷紧了，蜷缩着脚趾，只过了几秒钟，他没有任何抚慰的前端就喷出了粘稠的浊液。

“舒服吗” 徐进赫带着鼻音的声音贴着他的耳朵，他还没缓过来，仍然被坚挺贯穿着，“不要了。”他哑着嗓子喊着，已经没法承受更多了，腿根的肉却像痉挛似的抽动着，无法自控地吸吮着，紧紧缠着男人舍不得放开。  
“inb哥好紧啊。”徐进赫的声音还是黏糊糊的，带着拖长了的尾音，落在他红透了的耳朵上，还不满足地仔细舔舐了一遍。过量的快感在他身体里冲撞，却找不到宣泄的出口，已经射了两次的阴茎只无力地半硬着。他被冷落了的乳尖也被一只手缠住玩弄着。他扭动着想要挣扎，想逃离这甜蜜的折磨，腰身却被不容抗拒地压回了柔软的床铺。他只能分开着双腿，被折磨得红肿的后穴无法控制地紧紧箍住身体里的硕大，又被年轻人顶进来操开了，顶着他的敏感点磨，后穴收缩着涌出了一股液体，顺着他们相连的地方淌下来，在洁白的床单上留下一块小小的水渍。  
金泰相的眼眶蓄满了泪水，好像轻轻一吻就会落下来，失焦的双眼朝着天花板，双颊泛着绯红，好像他才是喝醉的那个人，甚至没有剩余的力气再摆动他的腰了。  
徐进赫还在他身体里冲撞，酒精确实给他带来了一些影响，他比平常更难射精。即使金泰相甜蜜的液体淋上了他的勃起，他也只是再次挺动，撞开了早已失神的男人。不过没关系，徐进赫想着，金泰相就躺在自己身下，他哪里也去不了。  
等到噬骨的快感终于冲破了酒精的桎梏，他把自己深深埋进那人的身体，湿润的甬道裹紧着讨好他，射进了那人的深处，金泰相已经发不出什么声音了，被射进身体也只让他微微挣动了一下，用尽了最后一点力气。  
他低声地说了一句什么，知道身下已经晕乎乎的人不会听到。

徐进赫凑过去吻一吻金泰相微张的双唇，又在他的锁骨上留下了几个赏心悦目的印记。退出来的时候，他看到那人细长的腿还颤抖着，腿根被流出来的液体沾湿了，腰上还留着淤痕，这让他从未满足的心得到了片刻的满足。  
徐进赫可以说是很了解金泰相，这个人喜欢招摇过世，总是渴望成为焦点，缺乏安全感，却也极其心软，怜悯弱者和小动物，好像帮助他们是自己的责任。  
当年他被按在替补席的时候，金泰相帮了他；只身一人来到lpl，金泰相又帮了他；  
再帮他一次，金泰相是不会拒绝的。  
金泰相会释放他，满足他，治愈他的痛苦，留在他身边。

END


End file.
